Avalonia
Avalonia The continent of Avalonia is the largest continent of Veilenor and has a diverse range of environments, ranging from a large and lush rain-forest to temperate forests and tall mountain ranges it is truly a lush and beautiful place Towns cities and other settlements Thelhasera: The largest city in all of Avalonia, wide streets large gardens and amazing architecture are one of the many reasons that people argue that it is the most beautiful city in all the world. Known for its great seats of learning, most people who studied magic have come here at some point in their studies, Thelhasera is also known for its must have wines and delicious food. Due to the blessings of the lush and fertile soils of this continent and abundance of precious minerals in the mine, Thelhasera has managed to thrive to become the great capital it is now. Thelhasera also has a great temple to the Gods, many clerics from far and wide stop here on pilgrimages, and receive blessings from Eryn, the blind Oracle, this temple is full of ancient scriptures and lore telling of how the world came to be, no one God is worship here and all are welcome to receive blessings from the divines. Thelhasera is a very rich city, having multiple trade routes to towns and cities all over the world, and with many of the town and smaller cities of the continent, poverty is almost none and most people live in affordable and nice homes however there is an obvious divide between the nobles of the city and the common folk with nobles usually owning multiple properties and large estates. Erenel: The town of Erenel is a large town to the north east of Avalonia known for farming, its major exports are fruits vegetables and meats, and some wines, however it is landlocked and has to get its fish from small fishing towns and ports from along the coasts, the people of the town here are not particularly rich, however they get by, and pass times include drinking in one of the local taverns working or watching various street performers and travelling caravans tell stories of great adventures. Erenel has a poor part of town where seedy taverns offer cheap tasteless food and drink and crime is usually ignored for a price, meaning that if you are willing to pay the guards off, you could in theory run that area of town. This area of town is squalid, rats run across the floor very frequently and the streets smell of waste, but its a living what choice do they have? Aredhel A small fishing Town on the south-west coast of Avalonia, built right on the coast, it has a bountiful year round supply of fish, meaning that it has a thriving economy, the town itself is a place that many people dock their ships before continuing through the rest of the continent, the houses here are not particularly fancy and architecture is very simple, as this town has a very simple way of life, but the sea food here is some of the best in the world they also have lush and fertile soil outside of their town walls meaning that they also have good farmland with the booming economy they have a large amount of traders come from far and wide to sell their exotic wears and magical items. The town also has a small temple to the God of the sea and the people celebrate a grand festival in order to continue to have his blessings over the fishing industry. Caminster: A small comunity of halflings found to the south of the Bolmaor mountains, an agricultural village that just keeps itself to itself, although they are very welcoming of anyone who wishes to pass through, the Accommodation may be a little to small to reside in for a long while they send Halflings in caravans through the mountains and up to one of the smaller towns to trade with them as they find the bigger and bustling cities frightening as they are so small. The people of Caminster are a simple folk liking a good dance and a nice drink at a local tavern, and enjoying many fun festivals filled with music and laughter, the main features this town is known for is the hill homes the halflings live in, small but finely decorated they are the perfect little homes to preserve as much of the natural environment as they can Nimrothell: Second largest city in Avalonia built where the Leuthil river meets the sea, only being accessible by travelling through the rain forest or by sailing to it. This city is blessed with great fishing and the resources of the rain-forest right on its doorstep, making this city a desirable city to trade with, and due to its location on the continent, it's a great place for traders from Eulevend to dock as they do not have a direct connection to the trade routes that have been established between the point where the other four continents meet The city has been refurbished from ruins, and thus makes the city a brilliant example of Old kingdom architecture, although not nearly as impressive as it once was it is still a lovely place to reside. Other features of the continent the Nissari Rain-forest: In the southern reigon of the continent, there is a large and lush rain-forest, overgrown with tall trees strange and exotic plants and populated by even stranger and exotic animals. there are beautiful cascades of water with a large river running through the centre, abandoned mines and mineral deposits are also abundant making this jungle a rich and bountiful resource. A once proud and ancient civilisation once made this rain-forest the seat of their empire, however the civilisation was lost to time and the jungle began to take over again. There are concealed step pyramids and ziggurats that are overgrown with jungle, each containing hidden rooms stuffed with gold and magical items that many adventurers have tried to find, but none have ever succeeded The Bolmaor mountains: A large mountain range that divides the north an south of the continent, and houses the entrance to the great under-city of Garnaldur. the mountains are rich in mineable minerals and thus are a pivotal resource for the continent, the mountains are towering, and passing through them is only possible by the roads that have been made through and over the mountains, there is a great temple to the God of storms atop the tallest point of the mountains as lighting frequently strikes it. Tharmir Quartzbeard rules the under-city, a gentle yet uppity dwarf with a short temper beloved by his subjects the Leuthil river: A large and picturesque river that runs from the top of the Bolmaor mountains all the way through the Nissari rain-forest, and out into the southern sea, the river derives this name from ancient elven texts that state that its waters "sparkle like Gems. Legend has it that a great elven paladin was laid to rest in a tomb at one of the pools formed by this river and that their wealth was buried with him and that vast treasures await in the tomb. Groups and Organisations Templa Institute: An organisation of scholars dedicated to the further understanding of the nature of magic and its use in society, the institute is located in Thelhasera and is home to some of the most extensive research on old kingdom history and technology. The institute is the home of one of the largest libraries in the entire world and tome and knowledge is brought from all over Veilenor and even the occasional artefact or ancient tome discovered in lost ruins of the old kingdom, however gaining access to these items is unlikely, with only the greatest and most senior wizards of the institute being let near them for closer study. Other members of the institute are tasked with travelling the world in search for more artefacts and to provide their insights on other studies being produced in other seats of learning. any Wizard who was fortunate to study here carries a lot of respect and worth within the community. The most senior member of the institute is Elethor Ormiel, a very old high elf who has overseen the goings on of the institution since it was built by the champion Adriel Vanimar, who believed it important that the people have access to education and to their history, a belief still held by the current queen Therena Vanimar. Avengers of the Honest: An ancient order of paladins formed the order long ago with vows to protect the honest hard working peoples of Avalonia, unfortunately the original members died during the invasion, but in recent years the order has been re-established after the discovery of ancient texts detailing the order and what its duties were, these paladins fight for what is honest and true, usually sent after particularly dangerous or powerful criminals to bring them to justice. The order consists of twelve paladins who each wear armour made of platinum with gold embellishments and blue capes that have the symbol of the order embroidered on the back, they all travel on the back of white horses in barding that is similar to the armour the knights wear The leader of the order is Sir Geoffry Skyne; a paladin of Vardel, who earned his knighthood after slaying a powerful warlock who almost opened a portal to release a powerful demon who would have lay waste to the world. The River Riders: After the invasion, new information pointed to a large and valuable jewel hidden in an abandoned dwarven mine, and a group of travellers travelled down into the depths and got stuck there. Eventually they came across a large underground river that runs from Nimrothell to Erenel, and thus a large underground trade network was formed. They fight underground enemies and secure their river making treaties and trade deals with the above cities and the underground cities, it is a great way of transporting items that are to be sold on the black market as not to arouse the suspicion of the Avengers of the Honest. The leader of the riders is a Drow named, Sadiir Arabrahel, who frequently travels the river passages to supervise the operation of the route and its ships. There are numerous managers who oversee the ships and goods.